Wait
by crzy-chicka
Summary: Molly shows up at Shane's place looking for love. One shot, smut. Fem-slash. Molly's POV.


I don't own any of the below characters. All credited to the L-Word. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked to the door. I didn't know what I was going there. All day, I told myself to snap out of it. All day, I told myself that I was crazy. Was I? Was I crazy enough to go from a top-scoring straight law student, to a 24/7 surfing lesbian? I kept asking myself if I was ready to make the leap. If my mother could, I could. I stared at the door, my reflection staring back at me in the small window. No lights were on. Was she even home? _"I'm insane."_ I thought. As crazy as I thought I was, I reached up and knocked on that door.

This was my decision. Shane had nothing to do with it. Her suave lesbian influence did not make me go to her house in the middle of the night and pine for her. That was all me and I kind of liked that. I waited on her doorstep; half of me praying she was out, and the other half praying that she would hurry up and answer the door. My second half won because three minutes after my initial knocking, Shane came to the door, zipping up a pair of black jeans.

She opened the door with a confused smile. She asked me what I was doing there. I ignored her, my emotions taking over. I grabbed her face and pulled her towards me. We bumped heads in my clumsiness,. I realized in that embarrassment that I was truly crazy. I apologized and got ready to leave. She grabbed my hand and said "Wait.". And form that moment on, that was the only understandable English that either of us spoke for the rest of the night.

"Wait." She pulled me back to her and embraced me. She kissed my forehead, down my cheek, and reached my lips. She kissed me. And in that kiss, I felt everything I needed to feel for the rest of my life. Everything tingles. I went numb, and yet, I was so sensitive, that her breath on my neck made me squirm in a nervous anticipation. She moved her mouth down my neck, until she got to my blouse. She put her actions on pause. Wordlessly, she took my hand, and led me down a dimly lit corridor to her bedroom. I could hear other voices from the other room and knew that Jenny and Niki were in there, it made me feel like I had an audience.

Shane shut the door behind me and pulled me to the bed. She resumed her kissing me, as her fingers fumbled over buttons. Aggravated, she just ripped my shirt open. Her mouth moved down my neck again, until it reached my breast. Lips covered nipple making me shiver in delight. I could feel her mouth curve into a smile. It made me smile too. My hands reached across to her, lifting her tank top up and over her head. Amazed still at the body of a woman, I proceeded shakily. Giggling nervously, I reached her breasts. I ran my hands over them cautiously, and Shane swooped in and save me. She guided my hands. The rubbed and stocked and scratched in all the right places. I finally found myself at the button of her jeans, unable to move forward. Shane stopped. She looked at me with eyes both pleading me to continue, but guarded as well, to make sure I was okay. I nodded and went on.

My fingers tripped over the button, and stuck the zipper to the side of the pants. Once undone, Shane stripped them off. I took care of the panties myself. I pushed her on the bed, and kneeled on the floor. Nervously, I opened her legs. I kissed up her left thigh, placing nibbled in between. I could feel her chuckling, and it made me stop. She pilled my face to her and looked me in the eye. In that look was all the reassurance in the world.

Bite.

Kiss.

Bite.

Kiss.

I continued up her thigh. I reached her sex and hesitated again. I pictured her face and forgot all hesitation.

She was sweet tasting, and as I licked her, I could feel her growing wet. I toyed with her circling her clit. She groaned. I smiled. I licked it hard, making her jump. Her reaction surprised me. I jerked my head up. Instead of going on, I climbed on top of her. I kissed her, allowing my fingers to find where they were needed most. I pushed and she gasped. She lifted her hips to tell me to go on. Her breath was hot in my ear, and I nibbled her earlobe. Breath increased to pants. She moaned and I reached up to hold her face. I kissed her and smiled as our tongues meshed into one. She had told me to wait.


End file.
